


Golden Scarring

by Kzuryuu



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzuryuu/pseuds/Kzuryuu
Summary: Day Two of Kuzuhina Week 2020Colour: YellowPrompt: Kintsugi
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835209
Kudos: 43





	Golden Scarring

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with Kuzuhina week! I'm not sure how I feel about this writing since I struggle portraying Hinata, but I hope you can enjoy it!

_"Kintsugi is a Japanese art form in which breaks and repairs are treated as part of the object's history. Broken ceramics are carefully mended by artisans with a lacquer resin mixed with powdered gold, silver or platinum. The repairs are visible — yet somehow beautiful."_

"Fuyu, I'm back," Hajime announces as he steps into the yakuza's cottage. It'd been a long day around the island for the brunette, more so than the usual chore filled day on Jabberwock. It's rough, since the real Jabberwock needed maintenance compared to its Neo-World program counterpart. Sadly they aren't in a program that can maintain itself. Fetching supplies, cleaning the main buildings, and cleaning up after meals were all on Hajime's schedule, as well as seeing a Future Foundation mandated psychologist regularly. Just to monitor their progress so they can avoid relapsing into Despair. Today had been slightly different though.

"How was that weird fuckin' group activity?" The yakuza asks in a curious manner. Due to his own chore schedule, Fuyuhiko wasn't able to attend. Luckily it was optional. Fuyuhiko shifts so he's facing Hajime from his chair, placing down the murder mystery book he had been previously reading. In the window behind him, the sun began to set. It's warm, orangey-golden hues glistened and danced on the calm ocean waves. Maybe living on the real Jabberwock island had its perks?

"It was fine, actually. We did some kintsugi together." Hajime holds up a container filled with the gold, shimmery resin and a separate container containing the non-toxic gold pigment. "You know, where you repair broken dishes with resin."

"That's all? Sounds lame as hell." Fuyuhiko snorts playfully. "And I know what fuckin' kintsugi is, ya dumbass." Fuyuhiko tended to lovingly insult those he cared about, and his boyfriend is no exception to that.

"You'd be surprised, it's actually quite therapeutic, _smartass_." The brunette rolls his eyes at Fuyuhiko dismissiveness. Sure, he originally had his doubts too, but in the end, he liked the activity. It allowed them to reuse the once broken dishes without tainting their history.

It was actually quite similar to them, which is why he assumes the Future Foundation offered this activity in the first place. All of them committed horrible crimes during their time of Despair, regardless if they were brainwashed by _her_ or not. Yet thanks to the efforts of Makoto Naegi, they got a chance of redemption. While they can't be excused for their crimes against humanity, they can slowly better themselves and live the rest of their days at peace. Broken yes, but not useless. Kinda like those bowls.

"Sure, but I'm glad you enjoyed your sappy ass therapy session." Fuyuhiko stands up from his chair, giving his arms a big stretch. "I'm gonna' take a shower, since those bastards put me on heavy labour today. Clearing out some shitty rocks from an area 'n shit." He lets out a small ' _tch_ ' noise. Hajime gave him a nod in reply, setting down the containers on a nearby table. Fuyuhiko doing hard labour? With his size? Hajime had to bite his cheek to suppress a quiet laugh. _What a sight that must've been._

The two have grown extremely comfortable around one another since they escaped the killing game, so Hajime isn't even phased when Fuyuhiko begins to unbutton and remove his white dress shirt. He places it inside of a nearby hamper lazily. Hazel eyes begin to trace the yakuza's exposed back, his gaze wandering over the scars which covered the bare skin. Some deeper than others, some fresher than others. Scars from his training, his work before the tragedy, and his time under the Remnants of Despair. The golden powder he saved then comes to his mind…

"Hey, want a massage before you head in?" It wasn't entirely true, as Hajime had other intentions. Yet he knows how much the yakuza adores massages, and he takes the bait. Fuyuhiko perks up noticeably at the mention.

"Fuck _yeah_!" He replies almost excitably. Hajime smirks subtly, predictable. Hajime thinks he's starting to learn how to read Fuyuhiko like a book. Not that he minded, really. Kamukura briefly comes to mind, but he dismisses the thought entirely.

The yakuza is quick to lay across Hajime's lap, a content look plastered on that freckled face of his. Hajime then reaches over to grab both the gold pigment and a bottle of lotion. He needs to act fast before Fuyuhiko gets suspicious. He carefully sprinkles and mixes the gold pigment into the lotion on his hand, giving it a creamy gold colour. Perfect.

"Oi, what's taking ya so long?" Fuyuhiko asks, his head rested on his arms. How needy of him.

"Don't move." Hajime begins to gently cover those scars on Fuyuhiko's back with the shimmery moisturizing lotion. Resin is pretty toxic to the skin, so lotion would both be the safer alternative and would help the scars improve over time. Gentle hands move across Fuyuhiko's skin, and Fuyuhiko seems to be satisfied with whatever Hajime was doing. He melts into the touch, closing his good eye to let the other do what he pleases. Sure it isn't a massage but it feels nice nonetheless. Slowly but surely, all of the marks on Fuyuhiko's back were decorated with the beautiful golden colour. After a little while, Hajime finishes up.

"There ya go, looks kinda cool." Hajime looks at his work, rather proud. A slightly confused Fuyuhiko gets up before wandering to the bathroom, gazing at what his dumb, idiot boyfriend did. All those scars were now covered by that weird, shimmery lotion Hajime made using that pigment. It takes Fuyuhiko slightly aback in all honesty. Hajime really did a makeshift form of kintsugi on his back. As cheesy as it was, it brings a smile to Fuyuhiko's face, a genuine smile.

"God, you're so fuckin' cheesy." He laughs as he glances at Hajime.

"And? I can see the look on your face Fuyuhiko, I know you like it."

"Shit, guess I ain't denying it then."


End file.
